


LOVE WILL BRING YOU BACK

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Jeller (fandom), Rapata - Fandom
Genre: African American Male/Latina Female, Cravings, Endless love - Freeform, F/M, Hot Sex, Insatiable, Interracial Romance, Jane loves Kurt, Jeller Pregnancy, LOVE WILL BRING YOU BACK, Lust, Reade Loves Zapata, Zapata Loves Reade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: No complications-no ANGST-no OBSTACLES...only the purest, deepest love, of a Womanfor a Man, and a Man for a Woman...Zapata and Reade; Reade and Zapata...Jane and Wellerand MORE...





	1. I LIVE FOR YOUR LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Repatablind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repatablind/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Jem4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem4ever/gifts), [TheCursor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCursor/gifts), [Newscaper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Newscaper), [sramrakha22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sramrakha22/gifts), [SAM_Reign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_Reign/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



> I'm ALL IN on Zaptata and Reade, Reade and Zapata, #tasha&eddieonashipofdreams@makeitsoinseason5.com  
> and JELLER
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 1-I LIVE FOR YOUR LOVE (RAPATA) EXPLICIT SEX  
> CHAPTER 2-WHAT LOVE IS FOR (RAPATA)  
> CHAPTER 3-WE DID IT (JELLER)  
> CHAPTER 4-TRUST ME (RAPATA)  
> CHAPTER 5-OUR NEW START (JELLER)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 1-I LIVE FOR YOUR LOVE (ZAPATA AND READE)  
> CHAPTER 2-WHAT LOVE IS FOR (ZAPATA AND READE)  
> CHAPTER 3-WE DID IT (JELLER)

LOVE WILL BRING YOU BACK

In the brief time since they've become lovers, Zapata  
and Reade almost intuitively respond to one another, much as a couple  
with years of experience together might. There is no hurry, no urgency;  
muscle memory is a wonderful thing, and they utilize it to its fullest extent.  
Tongues entwine, fingers, and even TOES, caress and stroke...their  
breath quickens, the blood pounds in their veins... they've learned what makes  
the other 'tick', by now, and so the act of coupling is neither clumsy nor out of sync.

It doesn't hurt that the background music, playing at the perfect volume for love-making,  
is one of the TRUE CLASSICS:

{Driftin' on a memory  
Ain't no place I'd rather be  
Than with you, yeah  
Lovin' you, well, well, well...Day will make a way for night  
All we'll need is candlelight  
And a song, yeah  
Soft and long, well, ooh}...

They've timed it so that they cum within seconds of each other, and for the  
moment they lie together quietly, enjoying each other's closeness. Snuggling even closer  
to her Man, Tasha smiles a secret smile: she knows now that she would be happy coming  
back to this apartment, this bed, this MAN, for the rest of her life. She will no longer deny  
herself the happiness she's rejected for so long; at long last, she believes herself deserving  
of love, of HIS love...

The feeling of complete joy and happiness is so overwhelming, Tasha can't help herself:  
she rolls over on top of Reade, kissing him soundly, forcing her tongue into his mouth...wordlessly  
communicating her LOVE, her DEVOTION, and asking his FORGIVENESS-forgiveness for not  
accepting his love when first offered, for denying her feelings for far too long. When the kiss breaks,  
at last, Reade smiles up at her, and the feelings of warmth, of contentment, expand within her until  
she's sure that she'll burst.

[The music plays on:

'Every, every day I'm livin'  
For love of you  
I'm livin' for the love  
Each and every dayI'm, oh, whoa, I'm, oh, yes, I am  
I wanna say it one more time  
Said I'm livin'  
For the love of you  
Each and every day I'm, oh, whoa, I'm  
Lord knows I am...[syncing into SI TU TE VAS, by Camilo Sesto-}

{Si tú te vas, ¿qué será de mí?  
If you leave, what will become of me?)  
Si tú te vas, ¿qué será de mí?  
Si tú te vas, enséñame a vivir sin tí...}  
*If you leave, what will become of me?}

They are content to listen for awhile, even sing along (Zapata's Spanish lessons  
have paid major dividends, and Reade is now at intermediate fluency level , which both are  
rightfully proud of)...

Tasaha's eyes, as she stares at her lover, shine with a deep caring, a LOVE, she's never felt  
before.

"No te merezco," she murmurs, her voice husky with emotion. "Correcto: no me mereces", he  
teases back.

"I can't get enough of you," she whispers urgently, and reaching between them, she grasps  
his semi-turgid member, expertly stroking him back to life. "Fill me Eddie: METEMELA!"

Reade doesn't have to be asked twice: taking ahold of her sleek, yet prodigious hips, using his  
legs and trunk, he levers himself, and her, over and around, then slides behind her, guiding her into  
a kneeling position. He takes a few moments to drink in the MAGNIFICENCE of her: his eyes rove  
over the smooth curve of her back, the wide, flaring hips, and proud, truly glorious behind...drawing her  
to him, he reaches around to capture her hanging breasts-a bit smaller than he likes, but nice enough  
handfuls...

Tasha's breath comes in quick, low pants-she reaches behind to guide Reade's thick, up-right  
member between her fulsome cheeks, and down a bit, whimpering when the blunt crown glances off  
of her erected clitoris..." METEMELA", she repeats, in a breathless whisper, raising her hips to provide  
him clearer access. "Te deseo tanto, Reade...la NECESITO adentro de mi!"

Reade will never deny her ANYTHING, ever again: his deep groan is mirrored by her yip of delight as  
he slides into her easily, cleaving through her wetness until he is fully, completely, embedded in the  
hot grip of her female core. Together, as by some unheard, unseen signal, they begin to move together,  
the song on the stereo segues from 'Si Tu Te Vas', to 'El Amor De Mi Vida', by the same artist...  
Zapata smiles to herself; what perfect songs to make love by...

{Si tú te vas, ¿qué será de mí?  
Si tú te vas, si tú te vaaaas...THEN:}

(Me duele mas dejarte a ti,  
(It hurts me more to leave you)  
Que dejar de vivir  
(Than to stop living)  
Me duele mas tu adios,  
(your goodbye hurts me more)  
Que el peor castigo  
(Than the worst punishment)  
Que me imponga Dios.  
(God could ever impose on me)

Ed can't get enough of her, nor she HIM-she likens him to an ophoid,  
a narcotic...their craving, one for the other, seems endless, bottomless...

Reade's pounding thrusts, as the front of his thighs connect with her  
bodacious bottom, causes that monument to perfection to wobble and jiggle  
gelatinously, ratcheting Reade's excitement so high that he's certain that cum  
will start shooting not only from the tip of his cock, but out of his ASS, as well  
...Tasha meets him pumping thrust for pumping thrust; her dark, perspiration  
soaked mane of hair flying about wildly...'Wobble UP!', Reade bellows, a  
second or two before hot jets of semen burst through the tip of his aching member  
and into his lascivious lover's stretched to capacity panocha. 

El amor de mi vida has sido tu-(You have been the love of my life)  
Mi mundo era ciego hasta encontrar tu luz  
(My world was blind until I found your light)  
Hice muchos tus gestos, tu risa y tu voz  
(I've made much of your gestures, you laugh, your smile)

Tus palabras, tu vida, y tu corazon.  
Your words, your life, and your heart)

In slow motion, his hips still gently, languidly pumping, Reade eases  
her onto her front. Both are sheened with perspiration, and the sheets  
of their bed soaked with it, as well as seminal and vaginal secretions.  
Aware that his muscled, 200 pound frame is a lot to support, he eases  
out of the trembling, lightly gasping Latina, and pulls her close, so that  
they are front to front. 

Reade fumbles about until his hand locates a couple of towels, and he  
and Zapata dry each other's faces, shoulders, backs, and fronts, thoroughly relaxed and satiated. 

After a while she slides from the bed, leaving Reade, his eyes nearly closed, lying  
comfortably atop the tousled mess of bed sheets-She'll address that once she uses the  
facilities...seated on the commode, the strikingly-beautiful Latina Woman muses that  
even though she and Eddie have been going at it for hours, she's still 'down' for MORE:  
MORE of his TONGUE, MORE of his 9", endlessly hard COCK, MORE of his FINGERS  
his TONGUE...MORE MORE MORE EDGAR READE!

(Go-DAMN, Tasha! You're DICK DRUNK, Mi'ja!, she reflects privately, then covers her  
mouth with both hands, to suppress the wild, burbling giggle that erupts, to avoid disturbing  
Reade, snoring medium -loudly, in the master bedroom...


	2. WHAT LOVE IS FOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Rapata...

Saying goodbye  
Is never an easy thing  
But you never said that you'd stay forever  
So if you must go  
Well, darlin', I'll set you free  
But I know in time that we'll be together

I won't try to stop you now from leaving  
'Cause in my heart I know

Love will lead you back  
Someday I just know that  
Love will lead you back to my arms  
Where you belong

Tasha retracts her 'snuggle' enough to look into his eyes. "It's true, Reade  
...Love Brought You Back-to me." 

"And you STILL almost fucked it up," Reade comments. "Be NICE!", his lover scolds. 

{The song segues into "Call Out My Name", made famous by The Weeknd; cutting her eyes at Reade,  
Tasha laughs hysterically (in that quirky, weird way he adores so much), and says, "Oh no you didn't!!  
I know what you're doing; playing that song from our first night-I'm gettin' OUTTA HERE; my kitty  
is still HELLA SORE!" She feigns getting out of the bed, giggling and "faux" struggling -the two share  
a raucous laugh:

[So call out my name (call out my name, baby)  
So call out my name when I kiss you  
So gently, I want you to stay (I want you to stay)  
I want you to stay even though you don't want me  
Girl, why can't you wait? (Girl, why can't you wait 'til I?)  
Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of loving?  



	3. WE DID IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble about Jane and Weller and their  
> very new pregnancy

“We did it. We made a baby, Kurt.”

“We did.”

“I’ll need to visit my OB, tomorrow I guess, and get verification. If I AM pregnant I don’t wanna tell Reade…until we know he timeframe of when the ‘regs’ say that he has to give me desk duty.”

“Right…It might be different with the Marshals-Allie was ‘desked’ as soon as she started showing.”

“I’ll tell you right now-I don’t intend to do anything that would jeopardize our baby’s health. I promise.”

“I know that. Speaking of that-no coffee, soft drinks, beer, liquor, like that-starting now.”

Jane groans. “Rub it in MORE, please!”

“Bethany…how do you think she’ll react? Right now she’s the center of attention, but even before the Baby comes, that will CHANGE…how long do we wait until let Allie know?”

“Let’s VERIFY first, and decide on the rest as we go, yeah?”

“OK…thank you, Babe. They kiss lightly, then with more feeling.

“Thank YOU-and you’re welcome.”


	4. TRUST ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade discovers 'sexting' (from another man) on Zapata's phone, and  
> confronts her

"It-it isn't...it reads worse than it actually is, and I promise that I can explain. Just-hear me out...  
Reade...will you do that? It's nothing, I swear."

"Sure. I'll hear you out," Reade says, taking a seat on the sofa. Zapata is relieved to note  
that he appears calm, not overly hostile or angry. "OK...the guy-he plays for the Yankees, one...  
of the 'big shits'-he and I exchanged numbers during that break-when you went to Quantico, Paterson  
to Wizardville, yada yada...nothing ever happened between he and I: I mean he's a PROFESSIONAL  
ATHLETE with a ridiculous contract...he has the pick of any Woman he wants, and I don't know his hygiene  
habits...for all I know he doesn't wash his dick!...that risky behavior part of my M.O. is far in the past, and so I  
kinda sorta settled for 'sexting'. Just harmless, flirty little back and forth, not cheating-call it a secret little thrill,  
if it has to have a name."

"I give it the name...let's see...EXPLICIT...this part here: "If I can just get in that ass just once more-PUTA  
MADRE!'...WE talk like this to each other, Natasha-You and I!"

Zapata murmurs, apologetically, "Yes. With us, it's real. No make-believe, no faking or fantasy. That...was  
a stupid.stupid mistake. Did you notice that I said WAS."

"We should slow this down. It appears that you need additional time-on your  
own-to consider what it is that you really want, and who."

"But we DON'T!...That was...nothing. It IS nothing. fantasy...that's all...make-believe."

"On-going _slips_ are not something I want to have to keep confronting,  
Tash. I'm going to my Parent's for a day ot two. Clear my own thoughts."

"I wish you wouldn't do that", Zapata responds, a pleading quality in her voice. I wish  
that you would believe that I already know what I want-YOU. ONLY YOU."

"You are aware that when I say that I'm in love with you, that I'm saying I will do  
anything to keep you safe, withstand almost any insult to my dignity, overlook your  
your past...I mean that I love you with no strings or conditions.attached...yet I have to  
be able to respect myself; and I'll have no self-respect if I allow this kind of shit to  
go on. See...sometimes things go down without us meaning them to."

"Wait!...what if I...I can call him now, on speaker, and say that I don't want further contact,  
NONE, from today forward. That I'm putting my relationship above anything else in my  
life, that there's no room in my world to focus on anyone or anything else else except YOU.  
Would that convince you to stay? STAY, Reade...we can work through this...we HAVE to work  
through this...please."

Zapata makes the call, and her sexting friend agrees to cease contact. Once it's completed, both parties  
are satisfied...to a point. Sensing Reade's reticence, Tasha says," I'm a work in progress, Amorcito...  
I was fucked up when we met, and I'm still a little fucked up. I'm trying though...I want to be better for you,  
and I will be. If I slip, don't throw me away, okay? Please...I couldn't bear it. I'll be better, I promise."

Reade goes to her and takes her into his arms. "Mas te vale," he says, simply.


	5. TRUST ME 2 (AMAZING LOVE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True love can overcome anything...any obstacle, or bump in  
> the road...one slips, the other catches their fall...
> 
> It's so amazing to be loved  
> I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
> Hey, hey, hey, yeah, it's soIt's so amazing to be loved  
> I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
> Hey, hey, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah, hey, it's so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I'm happy as I can be  
> You have come  
> And it's changed my whole world'

"There's no option except to put this in the past and go forward. I can't deny my  
feelings, and wouldn't if I could...probably....we've been through so much to get  
here. I can't lose you now, no matter what."

Tasha Zapata's eyes shine wetly, she's overcome with the vehemence, the deep sincerity  
of Reade's words, and she pauses to find a respond worthy of what he'd just said. Those words  
don't come easily to a man like Edgar Reade-that much she knows.

"Eddie...no tengo palabras para explicar que eres TU, y siempre ha sido TU el hombre que  
es el dueño de mi corazon. Y eso no va a cambiar-NUNCA..." She locates and clicks the remote  
for their stereo, and the silky vocals of Luther Vandross fill the room. "Luther explains it better."

"So Amazing"

Love has truly been good to me  
Not even one sad day  
Or minute have I had  
Since you've come my way I hope you know, I'd gladly go  
Anywhere you'd take me It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'd go Got to tell you how you thrill me  
I'm happy as I can be  
You have come  
And it's changed my whole world

[The two Lovers come together, wordlessly, as their complex feelings melt into something  
much more basic, an expression that needs no words...clothes are discarded, and feverish  
caresses exchanged...]

 

It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'd go And it's so amazing, amazing  
(So amazing)  
I could stay forever, forever  
(Stay for ever)  
Here in love and no, leave you never  
(No, leave you never)  
'Cause we've got amazing love

The squirming, panting Latina 'twerks' lazily when Reade pushes her shapely thighs further apart  
and licks her honeyed snatch. His tongue would flit against her anus now and again, which sends shivers  
of delight down her spine. Reade's dutiful efforts his lover's inflated clit results in plenty of warm female  
spend to rivulet down her upper thighs. He's not the best at this, but he's PLENTY GOOD...

Reade stands and grasps Zapata by the shoulders, turning her slightly so that they can kiss. Tasting her own juices  
on his lips and tongue, the trembling beauty nearly cums again-on the spot..."aaaaaaahhh!", is the sound she makes  
when a pair of blunt fingers push into her from behind. Swiveling to present her glorious, plump behind to the AD,  
she automatically widens her thighs when he shuffles close. That pleasurable groan she'd uttered earlier is repeated,  
loudly, when her King's fat cockhead breaches her juicy vaginal lips. "SIII, Mi Rey, metemela assssi..."

It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, I'd go And it's so amazing, amazing  
(So amazing)  
I could stay forever, forever  
(Stay for ever)  
Here in love and no, leave you never  
(No, leave you never)  
'Cause we've got amazing love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Mi Rey, metemela asi:
> 
> Yes, My King...give it to me like that
> 
> No tengo palabras para explicar que eres TU, y siempre ha sido TU  
> el hombre que es el dueño de mi corazon. Y eso no va a cambiar-NUNCA:
> 
> I don't have te words to explain that it's YOU who is and always has been the  
> owner of my heart, and that will never change-NEVER

**Author's Note:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Metemela: Give it to me/put it in me
> 
> No te merezco: I don't deserve you
> 
> Correcto: no me mereces: Correct: you don't deserve me
> 
> Te deseo tanto: I need/want you so much
> 
> la NECESITO adentro de mi!: I need it inside me!
> 
> panocha: Slang for vagina (pussy)
> 
> For The Love Of You-Isley Brothers
> 
> Si Tu Te Vas-Camilo Sesto
> 
> El Amor de Mi Vida-Camilo Sesto
> 
> Wobble Up!-Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj


End file.
